Innocence
by Poppy5768
Summary: Another name written, another criminal falls, the world becomes a bit cleaner. That's how he saw it. He was doing the world a favor. He was always sure that this was true. But the voice was getting to him. Rated T for like 3 cuss words and suicide.


**A/N: Ok so obviously this is my first story. I wasn't sure about posting it or not, but I was threatened by a friend to do a story this summer. So, ta da! Please review, no flames hopefully, constructive criticism is expected, though I'm a bit of a pessimist, so I expect them (though I prefer good reviews). Thanks for reading this is you did! On ward to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note,**** Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata do.**

* * *

><p><em>Yukio Ito<em>

_Hiroshi Ohayashi_

_Ringo Sato_

_Masako_ _Kokawa_

Another name written, another criminal falls, the world becomes a little bit cleaner. That's how he saw it. He was doing the world a favor he was a _hero_. He was God. He was always sure as he wrote a new name down, that this was true.

But then, after he put the pen down and closes the book, he second guesses himself.

_You're a killer, you've spilled blood. And your hands covered in the shiny liquid are just proof._ A little voice says in the back of his head. _You are just as bad as they are, you are dirt, you're no God. You're an unfortunate human who had gotten bored and was confused with fake ideals and found a cursed notebook. _

"No!" He yells back. He's not sure when these mental arguments started, but he can't stop them now. _I'm saving innocence! Look at all I've done! The crime rate has dropped a near 70%! I'm their savior-I'm their Messiah, the _need _me!_

_Savior?_ It questions him. _You've scared them into submission! A hero changes people to be better; a hero's a role model! You only scare them, they don't look up to you, they fear you. You say you save innocence? What about Lind. L Tailor? He was supposedly L, the embodiment of Justice it's self, and you killed him without a second thought! You killed him with a smile! What about those FBI agents, what about Raye Penber? They weren't criminals either, they were innocent- they were trying to help save innocent people from _you_._

He paused and stood from his chair at the desk. Again the voice was starting to confuse him. He made his way for the bathroom.

"No, no I am their God, I am!" he pauses, "but I did kill L, or Tailor…"

He reaches the bathroom and grasps onto the sink, staring into the mirror at his chocolate brown eyes. No…wait…they aren't brown he realizes. They're _red_. A sinister blood red. They were the eyes of a monster! Not a God! Not his!

He lets out a yell, shoving away from the mirror, from the monster, from himself; his back collides with the wall. He quickly shoves a hand over his mouth realizing his mistake. Sayu, Mom, Dad- any of them could hear. He calms down regathering his wits. Mom took Sayu out grocery shopping and Dad was at work. He was safe.

He slid down the wall and put his head in his hands, momentarily under control. But when he opens his eyes, that control is gone, a new wave of panic hits. Red. Thick red liquid coated his soft sun kissed skin; it's stained into his hands, glaring at him. _Taunting_ him.

He runs over to the shower and turns the hot water as far as possible. It stings at first, but he barely pays any notice to the burning skin. Right now his main priority is getting rid of the blood. Of his sin. He tries to cleanse himself, wants his innocence so he scrubs.

He scrubs till it bubbles.

_There's no change._

He scrubs till the delicate skin gets red.

_It's not working._

He scrubs till the skin becomes raw.

_It's still there._

He scrubs till the hot water turns cold.

_The blood._

_Damnit L why can't you leave me alone!_ It feels as if it's been years since the day L revealed his face, and yet he can't get the damned man out of his head. He was losing his mind. That voice in his head was louder now, was taking control of his mind. It was making him _doubt_ himself. And that wasn't allowed, he was supposed to be sure of himself. He was supposed to be God, yet here he was thinking that maybe, just maybe, he was wrong. If that were true though, then he wouldn't be a God, he'd be human because Gods don't make mistakes, they correct them. Just like the voice was telling him. That damned voice was right.

_I knew you'd eventually open your eyes and realize your wrongs. Now there's one question I have left for you: What are you going to do now? _The voice didn't sound smug, it sounded almost sad. It sounded almost pitying and still he couldn't find it in himself to be mad at the voice partly because he thought it'd be the only sympathy he'll get and partly because he was distracted. The question caught him off guard, what _was_ he going to do? How could he fix this? How can he make things right?

Then it came to him.

He continued with the routine of school, work/study, eating with Mom and Sayu, writing names, scrubbing in the shower until his skin was raw, then sleeping. But tonight, tonight was going to be different.

When he finished writing, he walked into the bathroom and calmly bathed, he scrubbed light heartedly at his bloodied skin and toweled himself off. He combed his hair till each strand was perfectly in place and brushed his teeth till they looked like perfection. He put on his best pair of pajamas and walked to his desk.

He sat down in the revolving chair, taking a deep breath. It was perfect; the rest of the family was asleep and wouldn't enter his room till tomorrow morning and he was still confident in his plan: there was no backing out. He carefully brought out the notebook from the false bottom in his drawer and flipped it open. He wrote a single name.

_With this name, the world will be one criminal cleaner_, he thought to himself. Brining his pen to the page, he finished the name.

_Light Yagami_

Leaving the book open, he walked over to his bed, lay down and pulled the comforter to his chest. Then he closed his eyes looking like beautiful perfection lying there and almost innocent to anyone who'd walk in.

_I'm sorry_, was his last thought.


End file.
